


"Dad, Come Home ASAP? It's Important."

by professor_hartwin



Series: Sam's Little Boy [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Dad Sam, Fluff, Son Dean, Teen!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean may be 13, but he still needs his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Dad, Come Home ASAP? It's Important."

Sam had just sat down in a meeting when his phone went off, alerting him of a new text. He was going to ignore it when he saw Dean’s name on the screen. 

_From Dean: Dad, come home ASAP? It’s important._

Sam sat up in his chair and coughed as his colleagues began to sit down. 

"Sorry, guys, but something’s wrong with Dean. My son needs me, I’m going to have to re-schedule this meeting." 

Everyone nodded understandingly, and Sam grabbed his phone and coffee, leaving the conference room. 

"Dani, cancel all my afternoon plans, I’m going home." 

His secretary nodded and waved goodbye, still talking on the phone to someone. Sam hurried to his car. He hoped Dean was okay. 

<|>|<|>

Sam walked into the house and called for his son. “Dean? Baby, are you okay?” 

"In here dad," Dean’s voice called from the living room. Sam found his son curled up on the couch, cocooned in a blanket. Sam sat on the couch beside his son, and brushed a hand over his head. 

"Are you sick, sweetheart?" Sam asked, rubbing circles on Dean’s back. His son shook his head and smiled. 

"No. I just missed you, daddy," Dean bit his lip, looking nervous, "you work all the time now. Just wanted to be near you." 

Sam’s heart dropped, and he felt so guilty. He didn’t realize how much he’d neglected his son recently.

“Oh, Dee. I’m so sorry,” he smiled wistfully, and kicked his shoes off. He pulled off his tie, jacket, and dress shirt, and pulled down the covers Dean had wrapped around him. His son was comfy in a pair of superman briefs. 

Sam slid under the blanket behind his son, and hugged him close, pressing the length of their bodies together.  ”I took the rest of the day off,” he whispered, petting Dean’s hair and pressing a kiss to his son’s temple. “I’m all yours.” 

Dean snuggled closer to his father, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sam would need to talk to Dean about how it was probably inappropriate for his 13 year old son to be this cuddling his father nearly naked, but he figured it could wait. Sam just turned the TV on to some action movie and cuddled closer to his son, letting the gentle breathing of Dean and noises of explosions lull him to sleep. 


End file.
